FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mower for cutting grass or the like which comprises a cutter unit mounted in a lower section of a mower body liftable in the horizontal position.
The lifting unit for lifting the cutter unit of the mower up and down with the cutter unit in the horizontal position includes, for example, the parallel link type disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-165230 and the pantagraph type disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 58-192536.
When lifting the cutter unit up and down, according to the parallel link type, the cutter unit is moved vertically while being shifted frontward and rearward with respect to the mower body. Thus, an additional space must be provided between front wheels and rear wheels to avoid contact with these wheels by the cutter unit. On the other hand, according to the pantagraph type, the cutter unit is moved vertically without any longitudinal relative shift, but it is difficult to retain the cutter unit in a lifted position for long distances.